Les Lis Blanc
by Bia Benson
Summary: Her, a Jewish. Him, a German. Her, a young lady who tried to stand out before the persecutions of the time. Him, a young man who searched for anything but love. Two souls totally differents but that completed one another in such a peculiar way. Two souls that fought to stay together even though everything was against them. During World War II, will they be able to stay together?


**So, hello everybody. This is the first Grey's fanfic I've come to post here and i have a couple of things to say: A) This is a Merder fanfic, but there's also others Grey's ships as well, an it's an AU set in WWII. B) The title means "The White Lilies" in French, but all the story is in English. C) It doesn't contain all of the characters of Grey's, but most of them are in this.**

**A special thanks to Paisley Mae who has beta this for me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Enjoy *_***

A lily is a flower with such an ordinary brightness, a flower that represents as charm and mystery as magic and seduction. Its symbology mixes with superstitions, legends, mysticism and sympathy. Its image since antiquity is a symbol of purity, chastity and innocence.

Like any other flower, there is an amount of colors for its petals, each of them more peculiar than the other. The lily represents in each of its petal a deep feeling of respect and enchantment for life; and each color has its own meaning.

The yellow lily represents a friendship that wants to become romance, but it also symbolizes deception and heartbreak.

The orange lily indicates an immeasurable fascination and attraction.

The blue lily, a capricious beauty.

The red lily shows that who awaits, despairs.

And for the last, the white lily. The white lily represents the innocence, the matrimony. It means an eternal love, a feeling that lights up by the flames of love and it's almost impossible to cease burning.

_Poland, 1939_

He watched the woman in the distance. He watched her as she strolled past flowered fields, her bare foot touching the earth beneath them.

The young lady could feel the stranger's eyes watching her. She tried to ignore them, following her way through the trails surrounded by flowers, but she couldn't pretend not to be uncomfortable with those eyes on her.

And in a bigger surprise, the man walked in her direction. He started to walk side by side with her. "It's a beautiful day, don't you think?"

She simply nodded her head.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Um, I'm trying to," she said for the first time, her voice bringing tenderness to the other's ears.

"Ah, you shouldn't ignore me. I'm someone you need to get to know, to love"

"So, you're saying that if I know you, I will love you?" she raised an eyebrow. "You really like yourself, um?!"

"I'm just hiding my pain." They both laughed. "So what's your story?"

"I don't have a story. I'm just a random girl"

"That's sad," he argued. "Do you have a name at least? I'd hate to call you _a random girl_"

She quickly glanced at him, glaring, _a persuasive glare, _before starting to walk away. But that didn't stop him from following her. "Don't run away from me. We were just starting to get along…!"

She simply sat in a lawn nearby. "You shouldn't be talking to me"

"Why?" he was shocked with her response.

"Because… Because you're German"

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I'm German?"

"I… I just know"

He then sat beside her. "And? What's the matter of me being German?" It took him a while to understand what she was trying to say. "Oh. You're Jewish."

She took a deep breath. "I should go."

She started to stand up, but the young man held her by her arm. "Wait-!" he cursed himself for not knowing her name. "I won't hurt you! I don't even follow _the Füher_"

She looked at him shyly. "Promise?" she wondered genuinely if he wouldn't hurt her and if he really didn't follow the Füher.

"I promise," he offered her a warm smile that basically made her melt. "That's why I came to Poland. I was enlisted to go the army, but I don't want to. I'm a doctor, I save lives, not destroy them."

"And how could I trust you?" she wondered. "You could be saying all these things just to play me!"

He seemed to think a little. "Well, If I were a Nazi, I wouldn't do that."

Then, he slowly approached his head to hers, before he captured her lips, in a long and passionate kiss.

When their lips finally separated, the girl couldn't find any words to say. _No one had ever kissed her that way._

"Do you believe me now?"

She simply shook her head, still unable to say anything.

"So, can I know your name now or do I need to kiss you again for you to tell me?"

She laughed lightly. "Meredith."

"Meredith," he said to himself. "From Welsh, _strong._"

"And you casually know the meaning of random names?"

"I'm a little box full of surprises," he admitted, with a smile in his face. "Plus, it's an extremely beautiful name"

Meredith blushed instantly. "Um… Thanks, I guess"

"Just _thanks_?" he made a face. "Don't I deserve at least a kiss for such a compliment?"

She let a smile escape her lips. "I don't go out kissing guys whose name I don't even know"

"You've kissed me already."

"No, _you _kissed me."

"But you kissed me back."

"No, I did not!"

"Okay, you didn't kiss me back," he shrugged. "But you did."

Meredith gently slapped his arm, and the boy pretended to be hurt. "Cry baby," she accused him of being.

"Now you've hurt me emotionally"

She was the one who approached her face to his this time. "Tell me your name."

"What?"

"Tell me your name so I can kiss you."

"Derek," he finally said, and he felt as he captured his lips.

This time, their kiss was even longer. They only pulled apart when the need to breath became immediate.

"If I knew it only took a name for such a kiss, I would have said it after we had just met"

"You really know how kill the mood, don't you?"

"What? It was a good kiss!"

It was only then that Meredith noticed the sun disappearing in the horizon. "Damn, I have to go"

"So you'll just take off after such a wonderful kiss?"

"I'm sorry…"

Derek sighed. "Don't be." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Will you at least give me the pleasure of walking you home?"

Reluctantly, she accepted it and, holding hands, they walked to her house.

"I had fun today," Derek admitted. "I hope we can do this another time," he said, once they were both standing in front of her house.

"Me too," she simply said.

And, like in a magic move, he got something from behind his back.

A white lily.

_Her favorite._

Gently, he placed the flower in her hair, "I saw you admiring them at the park .You like lilies, don't you?"

"Yes," it was all she could answer, with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Well" he began. "Now every time you see one of them again, you shall remember me"

He gave a quick kiss in her lips, before he scurried down the street. She touched her lips, which were still red and whispered to herself: "Goodbye, Derek," before she entered her home.

**So, what do you guys think? Reviews please :)**


End file.
